Extraño amor
by Sandai Kitetsu
Summary: “Nunca pensei que significasse tanto para mim...” Yaoi ObiKaka


**Autor Original:** Yuriko-Hime

**Resumo: _"_**_Nunca pensei que significasse tanto para mim..."_ YaoiObiKaka

**Traduzido por:** Sandai Kitetsu

**Advertências:** Essa fic não me pertence, pertence a magnífica Yuriko-Hime, eu apenas a traduzi para que as pessoas que não entendem espanhol possam ler. Naruto não pertence nem a mim, nem a Yuriko, mas sim ao Kishimoto-sama.

Boa leitura. Reviews fazem a autora e a tradutora felizes.

* * *

Encontrava-se analisando a luta dele com seu companheiros de equipe, se não era porque lhe repreendia por chegar tarde era porque suas habilidades ninjas davam muito a desejar, apesar de ter falado com seu sensei este só lhe respondia que se acalmasse, necessitava conhecê-lo melhor, agora não tinham missões e podiam ter o dia livre, apesar de não ser muito pontual era madrugador, o herdeiro do clã Uchiha realmente era um peso e já devia ter ativado seu Sharingan, estava demorando, já tinha quase quinze anos, era o maior da equipe. _Suspiro resignado_. Além de que é ruim na arte de lutar, também era velho, mas já não importava, não havia sido culpa sua.

**- Hey, vai passar toda a manhã nessa moleza ou fará algo produtivo?** – Reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, mas porque ele estava tentando descansar dele e logo na primeira hora do dia ele o encontrava para chatear-lhe.

**- Kakashi, me deixe em paz. O que te importa?** – Sem olhá-lo se manteve olhando para qualquer outro lugar, havia ficado em uma árvore para poder ficar sozinho... Mas de todas as formas o acharam. O de cabelos prateados suspirou cansado, não admitiria jamais em público, mas esse moreno tinha grande potencial, não pelo fato de ser um Uchiha, mas por sua grande força de vontade. Por isso pensava que ele lhe passaria, por isso o chateava, queria que fosse mais sério, mas nada funcionava. Mas não o deixaria tão tranqüilo, juntou um pouco de chakra e uma pequena corrente elétrica foi recebida pelo jovem, que diante do susto caiu ao chão. Os nervos se agitavam, sempre o surpreendia de qualquer forma e odiava ainda mais essa máscara ridícula que cobria a metade de seu rosto, mostrando apenas esses olhos cinzentos, nunca sabia se estava zombando, rindo-se, irritado ou qualquer outra coisa, mas algo era certo, um dia removeria essa máscara, certamente ele a usava já que ocultava algo muito vergonhoso.

Enquanto pensava na forma em que a tiraria o mais baixo deu meia volta e se foi, pensou que o atacaria, assim passaria a manhã, mas ao não receber ataque do outro se entediou e se foi, já teria outro momento para chateá-lo. O moreno não havia percebido que ele se fora, se levantou e, muito decidido, decidiu buscá-lo para esclarecer as coisas; agora isso não ficaria assim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O jovem albino se encontrava treinando sua pontaria, coisa nada difícil para ele. Estava sentado em um lugar afastado, já era tarde, quase anoitecia, mas nada o esperava em casa, vivia sozinho desde o suicídio de seu pai, nada bom para ele que encontrou seu corpo ensangüentado. Ao lembrar-se disso sentiu um calafrio, voltar a essa casa era horrível, mas não tinha para onde ir. Sim, vivia do dinheiro das missões, mas não era o suficiente para alugar um quarto. Recolheu suas coisas e se dirigiu para a vila. Pode escutar uns ruídos e de imediato colocou-se em guarda, mas sua reação não foi tão rápida como esperava. Um corpo muito maior que o seu o sujeitou com força, deixando-o imóvel. Era um tipo com não mais de vinte e cinco anos, cabelo castanho, trigueiro, via-se que não era da aldeia, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo sentiu uma picada no pescoço e com um liquido quente, começou a sentir seu corpo pesado, fechando os olhos no ato. O drogaram, e não podia fazer nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O moreno não encontrava em lugar nenhum o chato convencido, o buscou toda a manhã e grande parte da tarde, mas nada de seu paradeiro. Perguntou a um o outro aldeão, mas esses negavam tê-lo visto. Diante dele apareceu o sensei e este lhe perguntou se havia visto Kakashi, que ironia, ele o estava procurando para lhe dar seu castigo.

- Obito, deixe de besteiras que isso é importante. Foi dito que há ninjas estranhos na aldeia, ainda não se sabe de onde eles vêm, mas estão atrás do Kakashi. – O moreno abriu muito os olhos_; para que o queriam_?

- Sensei, mas porque seu interesse nele? – O ruivo explicou que como ele era o único filho do grande Canino Branco de Konoha, Hatake Sakumo, sua cabeça tinha um grande valor. Mas é claro que não o matariam, necessitavam dele com vida. O Uchiha tremeu; quem era a pessoa responsável por colocar preço a cabeça dele? O loiro apenas lhe acariciou a cabeça, tratando de tranqüilizá-lo. A aldeia estava em estado de alerta e não deixariam que esse jovem fosse capturado. Dividiram-se e como já havia perguntado antes se alguém o tinha visto dirigiu-se imediatamente ao bosque, era o único lugar onde não havia procurado, logo anoiteceria, enquanto seu sensei se dirigia a casa do jovem de olhos cinza para verificar se ele havia voltado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**- Ora, pensei que fosse mais difícil, haha, mas aqui está. Foi tão fácil identificá-lo.** – Zombava o caçador de sua presa, se bem que as instruções haviam sido de capturar o jovem que cobria metade do rosto sem o mínimo dano. Eram apenas sete ninjas, todos homens. A noite já havia chegado, certamente na aldeia da folha haviam ficado sabendo de sua presença, assim tinham de ir de imediato enquanto ainda tinham vantagem. Mas com algo eles não contavam, um forte chute foi proporcionado ao tipo trigueiro fazendo com que soltasse imediatamente o jovem, este não havia sido amarrado, já que o outro confiou em sua droga. O jovem se afastou habilmente de seus captores, não conhecia ninguém, mas sua visão não era de todo boa já que a droga permanecia e não podia se mover como queria; seus movimentos eram torpes, mas nem por isso era lento.

- Há, dane-se o plano. – Disse o que se supunha que era o líder, de cabelos negros, olhos violeta e pele morena. Logo estava rodeado de seis homens, pegou suas Kunais fazendo com que retrocedessem, mas era má sorte do albino já que só contava com dez, assim que teria que agir pelas que faltavam, ainda assim pode ferir pelo menos três de forma grave. Ao ver isso o líder preferiu interferir, os outros ninjas lhe abriram caminho. O jovem não podia mais se mover como antes, a droga estava fazendo-o adormecer novamente, assim pegou as três kunais que lhe restavam, foram lançadas, mas qual foi sua surpresa ao ver que elas o atravessaram, essa presença era falsa, o moreno já se encontrava atrás dele e antes que pudesse racionar foi tomado pelo braço, torcendo-o para trás, levantando-o um pouco. Um chute forte lhe foi dado no estomago tirando-lhe o ar e deixando-o atirado. De imediato suas mãos e pernas foram atadas por uma espécie de algema. Levantou-o e o colocou no ombro indicando aos demais que recolhessem tudo. Conseguia apenas respirar, sentiu novamente os olhos pesados, ficando inconsciente novamente.

- Se tivesse enfrentado ele, certamente estaria morto. Você tem sorte, Suriel. – Zombou de sua capacidade ninja, mas na verdade, esse jovem, apesar de ser exatamente isso, um jovem e drogado, foi capaz de ferir gravemente três de seus colegas; isso sim atrasaria a volta a Aldeia da Sombra.

Dava para notar que esse lugar estava acampado por no mínimo uma semana, não podia acreditar, esses tipos estavam vigiando Kakashi desde antes. Encheu suas mãos de coragem, _como não havia percebido_, via-se que a fogueira tinha sido apagada há pouco tempo, podia-se supor que haviam passado não mais de três horas. Realizou os selos necessários para o jutsu de fogo e em instantes seu sensei estava ao seu lado.

**- Pegaram-no**. – Só precisava ver as marcas nas árvores e a terra levantada, podia supor que ora levado até ali e o filho de Sakumo lutou para se libertar, coisa que evidentemente não conseguiu.

**- Esses sujeitos devem ser muito fortes e hábeis... Não acredito.** – Aproximou-se de uma kunai que estava mal encaixada, estava de lado.

**- Suas kunais sempre são certeiras, certamente lhe fizeram algo.**

**- QUE? Temos que ir salvá-lo de imediato…!**

**- Não podemos is sozinhos! Temos que esperar os reforços, e também não sabemos o que estamos enfrentando.** – Disse de forma severa, mas o olhar de Obito era sério, até demais para ele.

- Sim, sabemos. – E passou ao lado do loiro, que estava desconcertado. Solo o seguiu com o olhar e em uma árvore, encaixado em uma kunai, havia um pedaço de tecido com uma insígnia, a qual o de olhos azuis jamais pensou que voltaria a ver. O moreno a entregou, agora sabiam para onde estavam indo, e a vantagem era que levariam uma semana para chegar. Resignou-se e fez um sinal indicando para onde ir, tomaram o caminho, não sem antes deixar pistas para que os seguissem. Sorriu ao ver que seu jovem aluno apreciava seus companheiros, em especial esse companheiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abriu os olhos pouco a pouco, não sabia quando tempo havia passado desde que ficou inconsciente, mas supôs que seria bastante já que os sujeitos haviam deixado suas coisas e supôs que se encontravam descansando. Aproveitou para se aproximar de uma das mochilas, para poder tirar algo que o ajudasse a se livrar das algemas, mas uma nova picada o deteve. Não havia percebido que não estava totalmente sozinho, frente a ele se encontrava o trigueiro que o havia capturado. Notou que em sua mão trazia uma seringa, malditos sejam, o havia drogado novamente. Novamente o corpo pesado, não podia sequer mover seus dedos para realizar algum jutsu. Foi deitado de boca para cima, encarando completamente seu agressor o qual sorria de uma forma que nada lhe agradou.

**- Mmm... Não queremos que volte a nos causar problemas, assim tive que aumentar a dose. Ficará dormindo por pelo menos dois dias.** – Descaradamente colocou suas mãos dentro de suas roupas, tocando o ventre do jovem enquanto o menino fechava os olhos, não lhe agradava nada, e o pior de tudo era que não podia se defender ou gritar. Chegou até seus mamilos, os quais começou a beliscar, aproximando seu rosto ao do menor. Sentiu como a respiração deste acelerou-se, coisa que entendeu como um sinal de que o jovem gostava, mas não era assim.

**- Vejamos como é o seu rosto...** – Lhe sussurrou e com a mão livre se dirigiu a sua máscara começando a baixá-la. Não queria que nada visse seu rosto, mas não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo. Uma kunai se colocou entre ele e o agressor, fazendo com que este se afastasse de imediato.

**- Afaste-se dele, hemofílico.** – A voz era ameaçadora, de certa forma se sentiu aliviado já que alguém o havia defendido, mas ao ver de quem se tratava ficou inquieto.

**- Ah, vamos Kuno. Só um pouco. Ninguém vai perceber.** – Dizia de forma melosa, enquanto caia em cima dele.

**- Não.** – Foi o único que o moreno disse; já se encontrava ao lado dos dois. Segurou o outro pela alpargata e o lançou longe, mas sem machucá-lo. Não lhe era conveniente, já que tinha certeza de que eram seguidos, também sabia que o "Raio Amarelo de Konoha" os seguia de perto já que se tratava de seu aluno estrela.

- Seja "civilizado" e se mantenha observando suas fotos, mas não chegue perto dele. – Lançou-lhe uma pasta onde havia fotos tiradas do jovem, para sua investigação. O trigueiro as pegou e, muito chateado, se foi a um lugar "privado". Isto deu asco aos dois presentes no lugar; um porque esse tipo se daria prazer com imagens de uma criança, e o outro porque essas imagens eram de sua pessoa. Saio de seus pensamentos já que sentiu que era levantado e levado a uma tenda. Fez um esforço, em vão. O deitou em uma manta já que havia visto que o drogaram, não tardaria em dormir; era questão de tempo. Pouco a pouco deixou de se esforçar, caindo em um sonho forçado. Não tinha nada contra ele, apenas lhe havia pagado bem, _pobre menino_, o que o esperava lá... Mas isso não era assunto seu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Já passava de meio dia e não os alcançavam. Eles eram rápidos, apresar de ter três feridos, deduzindo pelas marcas de sangue que encontravam de vez em quando na terra. Isso estava mal, essa aldeia havia sido muito perigosa para Sakumo, juraram exterminá-lo, fazer sofrer aquele que mais amava no mundo, e esse era seu filho. Só desejava chegar a tempo e se não, ainda que soasse cruel, esperava que o matassem.

**- Sensei, o que tens? Porque essa cara?** – Obito havia percebido seu estado, por mais que a missão fosse perigosa, -_ e seria_ - ele jamais mostrava essa cara de preocupação, era quase ausente.

-** Há. Não é nada. Verás como isso terminará antes de que te dê conta. **– Sorriu-lhe, mas isso preocupou ainda mais ao menor, assim que acelerrou o passo, agora não deixaria que nada acontecesse a seu companheiro. Sabia bem que este não era muito sociável e apenas falava com ele e sua companheira de equipe, mas no momento isso não importava.

**_...CONTINUA!_**

* * *

**E aqui eu inicio mais um trabalho de tradução! A primeira fic em capítulos que eu começo a traduzir. Não deve estar perfeita, mas pelo menos legível deve estar... oo**

**Eu gostaria de agradecer a autora original por esta maravilhosa oportunidade... Kakashi e Obito para a vida!**

**E, como conversamos no MSN... _Un "viva" a las parejas raras._**


End file.
